


Trust

by saya



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, fic is old, mentions of mpreg, mentions of non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makio had tried again, this time kidnapping Norio to give him to someone else, but Kunimasa is faster and saves his mate, this is what happens after, when he gets Norio home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonndoggod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/gifts).



Makio had tried again to separate them and again she could do nothing about it. Kunimasa couldn’t be not proud at his mate, even if he was small, he was strong and as he alone said he would always fight for his loved one, and never let anyone part them. 

At the beginning it was just a mere person who would have given birth to his child. For him Norio was only chosen for the fact that he could bear his children and nothing more, but it seemed that the same Norio at the beginning have fought against him, that didn’t want nothing to do with him, had fallen for him, and even there in the beginning has fought against him having a girlfriend, that thinking now days he could say she was just a stupid witch that tried hurting his mate. Now days he knew that Norio was his soul mate and that he didn’t want anybody touching him, if not himself.

He looked at the sleeping form in front of him and caressed away the hair that had fallen on the smaller boy’s face, and Norio stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes looking directly at Kunimasa’s, greeting him with a sleepy smile.

“hey…”

“You feeling ok?”

Norio blinked for a second and then nodded slowly.  
“I guess so, I’m just a little high headed because of the thing she gave me.”  
“Karen will deal with her, don’t worry, she won’t touch you anymore.”

“She wanted me to have sex with another man. So that you would hate me.” trailed silently Norio looking away.

“I would kill him, if he touched you.”

“I couldn’t let him touch me, only you can.”

“Dam right! You fought well Norio.”  
Finally the smaller one looked again at him and smiled brightly because from Kunimasa that was a big compliment.

The heavyweight blushed a little and turned away to hid his embarrassment, but Norio stayed silent and just hugged his soul mate and in that moment the drug he was given by Makio took effect again. His breath became short and he closed his eyes feeling again hot over the body, besides the heavyweight’s pheromones just hit him full force making him moan suddenly his fiancé’s name, asking for attention.  
Kunimasa finally looked at him confused at the sudden change, but couldn’t resist the smell that Norio was releasing.

He embraced him strongly, hiding his face near lightweight’s neck licking tenderly behind his ear making him moan again, loving the fact that he made him do it.

“Please…” pleaded in a soft voice the smaller one.  
“What do you want?” Kunimasa asked in a whisper blowing in his ear seductively.  
Norio trembled a little moving away so he could look in his dominant’s eyes and unknowingly sexily answered the question.  
“Make me yours… so nobody can separate us ever!”  
In that moment the heavyweight’s animal instincts took over, he pinned the smaller one down on their bed, kissing savagely the hot and full lips, while his hands roamed along the lithe body taking off the clothes he had on.

The only thing the lightweight could do was clinch to his mate letting Kunimasa have his way with him, completely diving in the sensations, responding in his own way to the savage kiss, drinking the passion that put a fire in his veins.

When Norio was naked under him, Kunimasa slowed the peace of his actions, transforming the kiss in something slow and loving, to finally stop and gaze in to his lover’s eyes with love, that he wasn’t able really to show differently if not wit actions and looks. The smaller one just smiled caressing Kunimasa’s hair, letting him know without words that he trusted him, making the heavyweight’s lips curve in an almost invisible smile.  
“You are overdressed,” whispered Norio breaking the silence. At that statement the bigger one begin undressing, taking off all of the clothing he had on and finally he also was nude in front of his mate, who was admiring his perfect body.

Kunimasa lay down again and their naked bodies came in contact, making Norio moan loudly, searching for more.

They kissed again slowly this time, pouring their feelings in that kiss. Hands begin to roam on each other’s bodies. Kunimasa’s lips left Norio’s , going on his neck, kissing his way to his chest, capturing one of the nipples in his mouth, playing sensually and making the lightweight groan. He passed his tongue on it and the gently bit it, calling out of the other boy some sexy sounds from his lover’s throat, and that was making Kunimasa even more excited. Norio felt the dominant moving with his tongue down his body, leaving behind a trail of saliva on the passage. His body was trembling, anticipating every touch from his mate, till the moment of his arrival to the abdomen, where a first kiss was placed on the top of his erection. Norio opened his eyes, not knowing what to do and when the hot mouth enveloped his member, he couldn’t do other than scream his lover’s name losing himself in the sensations, as soon as Kunimasa begin to work his way on his prize sucking and licking, making the lightweight sob, trying to contain the ecstasy of the feelings he was giving him. It didn’t last long and Norio came in Kunimasa’s mouth, who welcomed the seed, drinking it all.  
“Sorry! I… I couldn’t…” but Norio never finished what he wanted to say, because the same mouth in which he came, went even further down, stopping for a moment on his testicles, making the smaller one fell again on the bed from which he tried to get up apologizing.  
  
Kunimasa caressed his lover’s tights making him open his legs, so he could go even further in the analysis of his body.  
The feline tongue continued its work arriving finally to the small virgin opening, passing slowly on it, and waiting to see the response from the lightweight.  
  
Norio was having problems with thinking at the moment, the only thing he was able to do was moaning, groaning and sobbing for more. He was also trying to have his legs open as wide as possible, knowing that it was Kunimasa’s wish to do so. He felt something hot and wet entering his body, and he closed completely his eyes letting only the sensations to rock him in to ecstasy again.  
  
The heavyweight was doing everything slowly. He knew that even if the return to ancestry had defeated completely Makio didn’t mean that Norio was able to control his soul appearance or not be scared by what they were about to do, so the only way to do it was going slowly to not scare him away.  
The first thing he did was relax his body, with his tongue, than he slipped away and took his fingers first in the mouth, using his saliva to lubricate them.  
Then he went back at the eye level with his lover, kissing deeply his lips, while inserting the first finger in the lithe body under him slowly.  
  
Norio’s arms came up around his neck, responding to his kiss, while he was trying to adjust to the sensation of having something in his body – knowing that soon he will have something definitely bigger there.  
Soon there was a second finger and also the third stretching him, making him feel a little weird. Then one of the digits touched a certain place in his body making him moan aloud in the kiss he was sharing with his soul mate.  
Kunimasa smiled in the kiss and finally decided it was the moment to take this thing on another level. He took out his fingers and positioned himself at the small opening looking directly in Norio’s eyes, who finally smiled whispering:  
  
“I trust you… I love you…”  
And he couldn’t deny it to himself anymore, he wanted him, he loved him… and he needed him… needing also to be unite in one body.  
With a smooth movement he was completely buried in Norio’s body. He stopped the moment he was completely in and watched his love’s face.  
  
Norio in the first moment was just feeling unpleasant pain, but he intimated himself to relax, to accept his soon to be husband in his body as an act of love and total surrender… as an act to tell him that he would with pleasure bear his children.  
The lightweight made a movement to tell the bigger one to move, and the heavyweight did as he was told to. At the beginning it was slow and loving, both savoring the moment, but that didn’t last long… from both sides the animal instincts kick in, and their lovemaking became something of passion where both were merged completely in one being loving each other with every movement, giving their selves to each other.  
  
In a moment, complete ecstatic, Norio couldn’t resist anymore, Kunimasa was hitting his sweet spot over and over again with some strange precision, making the boy cum a second time that day, but not alone. In the moment when the bigger one felt Norio’s muscles squeezing his member, he was soon after him, planting his seed deep in the smaller one’s body.  
  
He pulled out, afraid to crush Norio under himself.  
He held him close, while covering them with a sheet.

Before he could drift to sleep Norio whispered:  
“I think I may be pregnant now.”  
Making Kunimasa coming back to his senses.  
“What? Why do you think this?”  
“I’ve heard… Makio talking, and she said something about drug and planting the worm in me… so when giving me to someone other, I had also to bear his child as punishment for opposing her.”  
The only thing the heavyweight did was hugging the boy even closer, thanking the gods, for letting him catch Makio’s plan on time and saving his beloved one… and yes… he would become father, and Norio would be forever his.

 

End...


End file.
